


A Sign Of Intention

by Lacrimula_Falsa



Series: Femslash February Fills (2019) [22]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Asgardian Culture (Marvel), Courting Rituals, Courtship, Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Fluff, Slice of Life, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 02:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17889572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacrimula_Falsa/pseuds/Lacrimula_Falsa
Summary: Sif wants to buy Jane a weapon. (Written for Femslash February 2019. Sif/Jane, AU, complete.)





	A Sign Of Intention

**Author's Note:**

> It's still the 22nd somewhere so it still counts. *stomps foot* I slept through the deadline. :( Ah well, technically I'm still on time. *shoves clock under rug*
> 
> For Femslash February 2019. The prompt for day twenty-two was "shopping". Sif/Jane because they're cute together.
> 
> I will edit and format this properly once I'm at my computer again.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Marvel and am writing these just for fun.
> 
> Not beta-read.

"How about this one?"

  
Jane paled and backed away.

  
"No. I am not... I probably can't even lift that."

  
Sif made a considering noise but gamely put the giant battleaxe back down.

  
"This then?"

  
"Sif, I can't use a broadsword. I'd probably injure myself."

  
Sif was unfazed.

  
"A dagger then." 

  
Jane sighed and put a hand on Sif's arm.

  
"Sif, why are you trying to buy me a weapon anyway?"

  
"You are my intended. A weapon with my sigil signifies serious courtship."

  
Jane blinked.

  
"Oh. I...uh. That's sweet of you."

  
Sif smiled.

  
"So will you choose one then?"

  
"Of course."

**Author's Note:**

> It is my personal headcanon that in the end, Sif buys Jane a shield -which is non-lethal and therefore a great compromise in Jane's opinion- and Jane promptly drops said shield on someone's foot. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, comments are love! 
> 
> Join Femslash February! -> femslashfeb.tumblr.com


End file.
